


Something Different, Something New

by CallMeKeef



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, youxeveryone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeKeef/pseuds/CallMeKeef
Summary: Humans and monsters were at war for a while, but monsters eventually won and sent the humans into the mountain.OrYou are a monster that fell down the hole atop Mount Ebott. When you fell, there are humans. At first, you thought they would hurt you because in the books they depicted humans to be vile creatures. But, apparently, most of them are okay.





	Something Different, Something New

This isn't the story yet. I just wanted to say that this is a YouxEveryone story. But, monsters like Sans and Papyrus aren't humans now, it's people from my daily life who are in this just in place of them.


End file.
